


reflection

by saimugi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Introspection, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saimugi/pseuds/saimugi
Summary: whos staring back at me in the mirror?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	reflection

she scrubbed the blood off her hands

even though she had already knew it would never come off

as she stared into the mirror

she wondered

who was i supposed to be again?

**Author's Note:**

> she is very gorgeous to me your honor!  
> this is short. i didnt know what else to add oops


End file.
